bestofsesamefandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 1220
Sesame Street: 1220 Plot: Cody's Curious Things On Sesame Street Air Date: January 12, 1979 Season: Season 10 (1978-1979) Sponsors: Q, S, 3 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|10th Season Intro Still |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird and Cody pick pretend strawberries, while some girls play jump rope. Big Bird encourages Cody to jump with them, but he just scampers off. Olivia comes by and tells Big Bird that Cody's too young. After all, "It Takes Some Time" to be able to do certain things. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie stacks cups and saucers in order to count them, making Bert quite nervous. Luckily, they're glued together. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S is for snow, Santa, and sleigh. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl narrates a film of her grandpa putting a horseshoe on their horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hammer and chisel cooperate to carve a triangle out of wood, which a pencil uses to draw some. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird conducts a choir of Susan, Mr. Hooper, Gordon and Mr. Macintosh, who say the "S" sound in "SONG." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|S for Snail Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Frog Struggle Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl inflates a balloon in the shape of an S. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar observes Buffy feeding Cody and learns he's outgrown baby food and can eat anything, as long as it's small enough. Oscar wonders what it's like to be a mother and asks to borrow Cody. Instead, Buffy brings him to his trash can, where Oscar comes out with a wig and does motherly things, like feeding him and teaching him to say "Go away!" Oscar doesn't think he's cut out for motherhood, but believes Cody has the potential to be a great Grouch. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover, Big Jeffy, and a Lavender girl have fun scatting to handclapping. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Take a Breath." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Uncle Gus and all of us went for a ride to Ho-Ho-Kus". Features a Snuffleupagus cameo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Edith Ann (Lily Tomlin) says she can count to five, but won't. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two men push two large bird eggs on top of two hills |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Genelle counts to 10 for Cookie Monster. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Richard Bird (from the Sesame comic strip) subtracts two balloons from a group of three. Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Cookie Monster and Jason identify the letter S, for shoe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Poverty Q": A figure demonstrates Q words, despite the unruly stem of his letter Q that keeps detaching itself. Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit interviews Ali Baba, who can't seem to figure out the magic word starting with the letter S to open the door to the cave. When Kermit says goodbye to the viewers, he accidentally blurts out "open Sesame (Street News)," to which the rock opens and forty thieves come out, stealing Kermit's watch and all his clothes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Trapeze artist addition and subtraction |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Willie Wimple: Land Pollution (litter). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis & Gordon demonstrate OPEN and CLOSED. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball #3 Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Three Song (Song of Three)." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Slide puzzle: Ernie |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby turtles swim around. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dot Bridge (last dot is late and travels through the others) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Everyone gathers for lunch. David tries to get Barkley to eat his dog food, but he refuses. Everyone exaggerates how good their lunch is to encourage him to eat. Barkley becomes hungry and instead munches down everyone else's food. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A kid marching band counts to twenty. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big, bigger and biggest elephants |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bob reads "The Monster's Three Wishes," starring Cookie Monster. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A dirty car gets cleaned at the car wash. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter Guy: "Q", Quiet Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|It's time for Cody's nap, so Big Bird thinks he and Barkley can help put him to sleep. Instead, they put themselves to sleep. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy narrates a film of how his family trains wild ponies on the farm. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird and Barkley are still sound asleep. David whispers the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide